Exchange
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: Slight AU of the episode Exchange and rest of the show
1. Intro to Exchange

Exchange

A/N: this is a slight AU of the Episode "Exchange" and the rest of seasons 2-4

In this story Ron takes the Lotus Blade home with him to show his family, the Possibles.

As for the Villains….well we'll just have to see what they say about a sword that can change into different things :D anyways on with the story.


	2. the first fight

"Exchange"

A few weeks after Ron had come home from Japan they were working on homework at his best friend's, Kim Possible's, house.

Kim had noticed that Ron's pants were staying up a lot more than normal. She thought to herself, "Ron must have gotten a new belt while he was in Japan for that trip, because otherwise his pants would be falling down a lot like they normally do."

While Ron was thinking to himself, "Man I just wish Sensei would let me tell Kim about the school that I went to. KP has the right to know that my belt is actually a magical sword, not a belt."

As Kim and Ron were doing their homework, Wade Beeped Kim on her Kimmunicator. Kim had replied with her normal saying, "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

Wade answered to Kim, "Um... Kim you're not going to believe this, but ALL of the Villains have decided to team up to stop you and Ron from foiling their plans."

Kim looked at Wade in disbelief and asked him, "Are you sure about this?"

Wade replied, "Yes I am. Kim it looks like you're going to need Global Justice's help with this."

Ron quickly put in, "No we're not, KP and I will handle this just like normal."

Kim and Wade both looked at Ron and asked at the same time, "Are you nuts Ron? It's everybody. They'll want to KILL us, and you don't want help from Global Justice?"

Ron simply looked at the two and said, "Yes. And Kim, there's something you need to know."

Kim asked, "Ron what are you keeping from me?"

He simply replied "Kim... I'll show you once we face off against everybody, okay?"

Kim was reluctant to go on this mission without help from Global Justice. She and Wade both felt that it would be a good idea to have backup for this mission, but what they didn't know was that Ron could now defeat these guys pretty quickly and force them to give up their plans for world domination.

_At the lair_

After Kim and Ron arrived at the lair, Kim and Ron sent Rufus through the vents to look for any weak spots, and to see what they were up against.

When Rufus returned he had his head down and said to Kim and Ron in Mole Rat

"It's not possible for us to get in any way, way too many guards for the two of you and very good security in the lair, no weak points."

Ron then looked at Kim and said "Kim there's something you need to know, this isn't a normal belt, and um it's a magical sword that can shape shift into anything."

Kim looked at Ron and said "really a sword that can change its shape? Ron just how dumb do you think I am?"

Ron very wisely thought his answers over and finally came up with this reply "no Kim I don't think you're dumb at all in fact you're the smartest girl I know okay?"

Just before Kim could say anything Ron said to her "Kim um I don't know how you're going to take this but I um I…I…. man why is so hard to say?"

Kim looked at Ron and said to him "what's so hard to say?'

Ron then told her "Kim I (in a quite voice) love you and if it wasn't for the fact that we're in high school I would love to marry you right now."

Kim looked at Ron like he said Drakken and everybody is giving up villainy forever, that was about how much shock Kim was in from Ron's comment to her.

Kim shook her head and said to Ron

"Ron that's sweet of you to say but we need to STOP the villains like NOW."

Ron soon replied no problem "KP, I'll help you fight these pricks, and put a permanent stop to the crazy plans for world domination NOW."

A/N: here's chapter two I know it's a bit shorter than I wanted it and a HUGE shout-out to Ruby of Raven for being my BETA reader for this story

Now I know some people will be flaming me about the caps on some of the words here's the thing it was determination to stop the villains, in the story.

Now as for Ron wanting to Marry Kim well I figured that he had closet feelings for her but this episode happened _before _"So The Drama" so that's why Ron told Kim that he loved her and wanted to marry her (which would work to make both MrDrP upset and Bonnie as well)

And more fun to come in chapter three


End file.
